Hidden wish
by Dc-vi
Summary: Once in the morning Chrono didn't come to wake up Rosette. Usually he does it. That's strange, what could happen with him? And why Rosette is so nervous? I wrote this 5 years ago, so still can have grammar errors. But enjoy! Also it's soft HENTAI


**Hidden wish**

* * *

><p>It was a usual spring morning. The sun shone brightly in the sky, birds sang at the window, air was full of flowering plants and trees. Unexpectedly this year was very solar and warm. Magdalene Order didn't stop their activity even in such good weather. They didn't have time for the rest. To devote themselves to one important aim was their duty. And they gave themselves for this aim completely…At least that's how it should be.<p>

Rosette Christopher slept in her bed in peace. Usually she was active in 7 a.m. and did house-keeping works properly in the Order while she hasn't been called for the mission. But right now she didn't think about something like that. It's because her partner Chrono didn't come to wake her up today. Why? Usually he's the one who always do it. Maybe he slept too? Hardly…

Some knocks were heard from the door. Rosette only moaned and turned around in her bed. She didn't want to wake up and break off her sweet dream.

- Rosette - said Azmaria as usual with her cheerful voice behind the door. To tell the truth she already knew that Rosette is still sleeping. Mary, Claire and Anna spoke about it too noisy. They also said what she was too lazy and irresponsible. Azmaria heard all of this when came back after morning chorus. She decided to check this up immediately without a doubt. But not just because she was curious or something like this…No…Of course it was a big news: it's noon and the most noisy sister still in the bed. Reprimand from Sister Kate is provided.

- Rosette - the young apostle repeated her call, cause didn't hear any answer. Took a deep breath she decided to come inside. She smiled when saw the fair-haired nun. Rosette snored and slobbered in her dream. Part of her blanket laid down on the floor. Azmaria stepped closer and covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing because heard Rosette's mutters.

- Um…oh yes, thank you…I'm satisfied now…

- Rosette it's time to wake up – Azmaria has shaken her little. Of course she knew how many forces Chrono spent, what to wake up his contractor. Azmaria couldn't throw her out of the window and it was a bad idea. So she continued to shake her as hard as she could. Rosette finally woke up after 10 minutes.

- Az? - Rosette was a bit surprised, not expecting to see her.

- Good morning! - said Azmaria tiredly and not so cheerfully as before.

- What are you doing here and where is Chrono? What time is it? - said Rosette drowsily, rubbing her face and yawning.

- Um it's noon already and I didn't see you anywhere around - said Azmaria timidly.

- Noon? - Rosette looked at the young apostle with surprise, standing up quickly from the bed and running away to the bathroom. She was dressed in her battle uniform after one minute. No one could say what she can be so fast. Besides she just laid down in the bed and now was ready for everything. Magnificent.

- So where is Chrono? - Rosette repeated, because still didn't hear the answer.

Azmaria was embarrassed and blushed a little for some reason. - I don't know. I didn't see him too. Maybe he still sleeps as you?

- Still sleeps…? - vein started to pulse on Rosette's forehead. This is bad, very bad. Poor Chrono if this is really true he will be punished by Rosette: very painfully. But as Az remembered, yesterday when they returned to home very late Chrono acted a bit strange and said what will go to sleep…He could catch a fever. Actually he didn't like to talk about his problems. So all what they could do is check.

- Er…Rosette… - Azmaria already felt Rosette's anger. - Don't be so strained, maybe he's ill. Do you remember the last night?

- Of course he's ill! Will be for sure! I overslept because of him! Now Sister Kate will kill me by lectures about laziness! Time for my revenge… - she walked to a door sharply, slamming it loudly after her. Az sighed and followed after her. She couldn't do anything with it, especially with Rosette's character.

* * *

><p>Elder sat in front of the table which was covered with flasks, preparations and other strange things, testing Evangel's bullets as usual. He was so carried away by his occupation what didn't hear a knocks in the door for the first time. But hardly it was possible to name as knocks: the sounds were so loud that door could break at any minute.<p>

- Elder! - it was Rosette's voice. _What the hell?_ First Chrono didn't come to wake her up: now no one can't open the damn door. Besides, Elder never closed the door before. _What's going on here, really?_ Rosette didn't care much why so is, she was too annoying. She wanted to beat someone, hard. She can put questions after this. Finally the door was open.

- Oh, Rosette - said Elder, looking on a very angered nun. - Is something wrong? Sister Kate demands my report?

- Silence! Why your door was closed? - Rosette stuck her finger in front of his face.

- I invent some things, I need a silence.

- I know about your inventions, perverted old man - said nun sarcastically. - Better tell me where is he?

- Who?

- Chrono! Who else can it be? He still sleeps?

Elder was confused a bit. He didn't know about it and even wasn't sure what he is here. - I don't know.

- You don't know then who know? Because of him I, I…Arrgh! - Rosette just walked to Chrono room. She was really pissed off to say something. Azmaria ( who entered in Elder's room after her ) and Elder learned one thing: better stay away when Rosette is so angry.

In the small room where Chrono lived was very darkly and silently. It still was an old and not so comfortable place for habitation even after this room was cleaned from Elder's stuffs. Rosette never liked this. She really hated how people apply to demon. He proved so many times what won't hurt anybody that people can trust him, but in the end…Some things never change.

Rosette stepped forward to Chrono's bed where he slept, covered with blanket. Only his purple top could be noticed. Rosette could see what their color was darker if there wasn't so darkly. She made discontented face and pulled the blanket off from him at once. First it was a death silence and after, the scream of frightened nun could be heard at the whole place. This scream made Azmaria worried and she with Elder ran to demon room imminently.

Meantime Rosette tried to come to the senses. She really saw it, isn't she? She was absolutely sure what this isn't a dream, right? Besides she was sure what don't lose her mind. All her anger and a wish to beat demon disappeared. Fear and uncertainly appeared instead of this. In Chrono room was someone different. She was totally sure about this. First "body" was bigger; secondly this "body" has fallen down from the bed sharply and stood up opposite Rosette after some minutes. She stayed on her place even when the light was on in the room. It was Azmaria and Elder who stood in the room now too. Elder's hand froze on the switch. As for Azmaria she looked with shock on someone, who was with Rosette.

Rosette blinked and swallowed when shock allowed her go. A Sinner Chrono stood directly opposite her. She looked on her clock, which she never took off, then again on Chrono. _Did I miss something?_ Hands didn't move. _But how is it possible? His power is sealed why he's like this…now?_

Chrono woke up fully from this entire incident. He was surprised as much as she.

- Chrono…What happened with you? - she stepped closer to him, what will be sure what this isn't a dream. He continued to look at her, not knowing how to explain this. And how he could? Yesterday he was a kid and now. Elder decided to make an explanation.

- Woah I didn't know what you can change your true form, not using Rosette's soul.

Chrono finally said.

- I can't…

- Really? But why you look so now?

- I don't know; really don't know why this happened.

- Maybe because of yesterday? - all looked on Az, who was silent for this moment.

- What do you mean? - Rosette asked.

- Well…That demon with which Chrono fought yesterday. I'm not sure but there was something wrong with your clock. Right before you broke a seal.

Rosette became thoughtful. Actually she didn't see anything special. What could be wrong? Chrono would notice it first if something happened with clock. But he's also confused and this means there is another reason, but which one?

- Mmm we won't find anything right now. Rosette, why not leave clock here, I would like to check them - Elder stretched his hand to her.

- Er, sure - Rosette took off clock and gave them to Elder. There is no sense to guess. Her soul didn't absorb, so it's alright. But she worried about how the other people will admit this: the true demon at Order territory. More than a half of them didn't know what Chrono a demon. What will happen, if they find out? They should talk with Sister Kate and Remington. They know what to do. Better leave it without transformations if something wrong with a clock. Rosette sighed.

- All right Elder, I leave it to you. We should go. I need to tell about this to Sister Kate. Come on Az!

- Y..Yeah.

- Rosette, wait - Chrono caught her hand. She turned around and looked at him interrogatively. - Are you sure that doing a right thing?

- Mm you have any suggestions?

- No… - he lowered his head down, trying to find suitable words.

Rosette noticed that his power on her hand was a bit notable. He didn't want to let her go alone and she knew why. Her cheeks became red a little. - Chrono, it's alright. Stop worrying. If you don't know what to do, go on with me. I'll hide you in my place - she didn't have time to think about her words. Why she should hide him in her room? Any one won't find him in Elder's place.

- Hide in your room? - it seems Chrono was confused too.

Rosette looked away from his face and replied quickly, because felt herself a bit timidly. - Yeah, what's up with this, you have something against? Catch your chance while I'm positive! – she said it specially what to hide her awkwardness. Chrono nodded, agreeing with her but he didn't get what she meant. Elder smiled lewdly but for God sake no one saw it. Decision was made up and three of them moved to Rosette room.

* * *

><p>Any one didn't see them: it's a plus. Such a silly idea to try to hide something in own territory: only Rosette could think up such plan. For what? Honestly even she couldn't explain this. What's wrong with her? She never felt herself so shy around him. Why the hell he changed his form? He decided to "play" with her or what? But wait a minute; Chrono never could do such thing with her. She also was sure on 100% what he also didn't know anything about this situation. It's only something wrong with her mind.<p>

Rosette left Azmaria behind the door and entered into the room with Chrono.

- Alright, all is calm. You stay here. I hope Elder won't be so busy with clock…

- What if he will find nothing? - it seems Chrono worried a lot about this problem. He also looked around nervously. He stay alone in Rosette room for the first time…It's so comfortable here and smell…something attractive…He has shaken a head sharply, getting rid of such thoughts.

- He will, I'm sure. The more important what you returned in normal form again - Rosette passed by him ( she stood near to the door and Chrono opposite her ) and sat down on the bed. A long pause delayed between them. What else she should say? She never decided partner's problems only her: if she ever could do it. Plus she was too excited and nervous. When she looked at him, her heart knocked faster in the chest. She also considered him attractive and totally couldn't turn away her eyes when he turned into demon form. This demonic beauty made him different…and also made something "wrong" with her. _What the hell? Stop thinking already._

- Well, I'm gone - she stood up, trying to go away. The demon hand stopped her. A pleasant shiver ran over all her body after his touch and she turned to him slowly. She couldn't see his eyes because his head was lowered down and hair also has hidden it. He also was suspiciously silent after they came in the room. _Oh don't tell he lost his mind…It's not similar on Chrono_.

- Yes Chrono, what's wrong? Seriously, you act like a chi- -she shut up at once when his hand squeezed her wrist a bit.

- Rosette…- Chrono moved closer to her. She felt light touch to her chin which forced her to lift head up ( she looked on his hand at the beginning ). Jantarno-gold eyes looked into lazurno-blue and Chrono smiled at her. She blushed imminently but also felt herself calmly. It seems he's still the same, almost. What exactly is going on here? All these touches…It was almost a dream for her and she couldn't believe what this happen with her right here, right now. Chrono also was bewitched by her. He never thought what she can be so beautiful. And he also felt something: aroma which proceeded from her. Smelled as a ripe cherry. He didn't get whence it comes from and why he feel it in general. He clearly could feel her aura and smell. But why he didn't feel this earlier? Animal instinct struck into head: it's unusual feelings, too powerful and highly expressed. This can push him on not realized actions. Chrono felt a more powerful wish to protect her from all deep inside him. She belongs to him and only him. No one dared touch or possess her, she was only his. He hasn't noticed how moved his hand to her cheek because of these thoughts and started to caress it. His other hand attracted her closer to him. Rosette noticed this and blushed harder but didn't try to resist. Her own thoughts and feelings were mixed up. What exactly she wanted from him?

A hurried knocks were heard into the door right at this moment. It's Azmaria. Apparently someone appeared on horizon. Both of them shuddered and moved away from each other, blushing.

- Er something like this - Rosette said something completely dumpy and left the room quickly.

Chrono sighed: it was a nice chance. He still could feel the same aroma after her leave. He was absolutely sure now: this aroma did something strange with him. Almost like it let to know how ripened his partner was. _Huh whence it come from? Mature for what?_ Chrono felt a chill on his back. He should stop thinking…

* * *

><p>Rosette told everything to Sister Kate after she left the room. Sister Kate told her not to do nothing yet, just watch that he didn't go anywhere. Rosette didn't tell that he wasn't in Elder's place. Better not to go into new problems. The last half of day passed calmly. It was luck for Rosette because she also didn't have any missions. But however she got slap from Sister Kate and now cleaned all Order.<p>

Rosette couldn't stop to think about Chrono during her work. Closing her eyes she saw him again and again as demon. Today's incident made her recollect one thing: she obviously felt something to him. His child form weakened her feelings and now…All happened too fast and this situation set down in her head strongly. She also had some dreams about him. Rosette blushed when recollected these dreams. It can't be the truth.

"_It's just dreams, nothing more."_ She didn't ever imagine that dreams hides a secret feelings and wishes inside, which you're afraid to show up. _"Chrono is my friend, why I'm acting so strange?"_ She couldn't find an answer alone. It was so evidently from the side but not for her. She tried to think up something else and continued to reject the true reason. How long this will be continuing? She has a great chance to learn about it…You just need take a move first.

As for Chrono he still was in Rosette room and couldn't forget the aroma, which surrounded him. He wanted to feel it clearly. All what he needed is Rosette because she had this aroma, right? Why it came from her and made him feel so…differently? Earlier he felt it too but not so strongly. He forgot about this smell, fighting with other demons, being in stress all the time and turning in his true form not so often. He worried about Rosette more than smell. Now all was different: this calm situation where is no need to worry and this aroma made his crazy. Chrono understood what his actions and wishes could scare Rosette. He didn't want it. He couldn't lose her trust. So he just wanted to know the true reason…

* * *

><p>Finally the long hard day came to the end.<p>

- Agrh, I'm tired - said Rosette, sipping muscles when came inside the room. It was really unfair to give so many tasks for her. Sister Kate is demon! She overslept only once at 5 years. She worthy for more!

Rosette moved further and laid down on her bed in a bit dusty clothes. She will wash it later. Well Chrono will do it for her of course.

Chrono ears moved a little when she entered in the room. He was in front of the window and looked on the sky, thinking about something. He turned face to her - Hard day?

- Screw it! Sister Kate is a monster. I worked like damned - said Rosette a bit sleepy.

- I thought so. Well you don't oversleep again - said Chrono with humor.

- Huh? Who's overslept here? You're the same! - Rosette stood up from the bed and looked on Chrono threateningly.

- I'm just kidding, calm down - he lifted his hands, calming her. - Did Elder find something?

- Not really. Well he didn't see nothing like this before… - said she becoming thoughtful. - We will find out tomorrow. I want to sleep now.

- Err…?

- What "err" mean? Oh yes. Chrono you can't stay here. Don't ever think about it. Even if I wanted… - she spoke so surely and didn't notice how said something dumpy again. Silence appeared in the second time.

"_Why I'm still here? Ah…the same aroma again: more sensitively than earlier. Is it because Rosette here? Not sure but there's a point. Then why when I should go to sleep, I hardly can control myself? Maybe I should tell to her? No, no way. I don't know her reaction."_

Chrono tarried, frowning.

- Is something wrong? Should I accompany you? - Rosette stepped close to him and looked into his face. This innocent act could bring some troubles. Chrono was so drugged by this attracting aroma what almost attacked her. Instead that, he moved to the door nervously.

- What? Where? I'm alright!

- Hm are you sure? - Rosette still felt curious and moved after him. He acted strangely. It was a bad idea to leave him alone in the close place.

It was a last "drop". Chrono couldn't resist this crazy impulse which he felt and suffered all day. This entire situation pushed him to act. Unexpectedly he squeezed her when she moved closer and buried in her neck with his nose. Rosette really didn't expect this. She was surprised by Chrono actions and blushed. Her inner voice screamed to push him away and beat but she couldn't do it in real. The red color on her cheeks became deeper because she felt what he…smells her? His strong hands embraced her for shoulders and his wings kept her for the back. Her heart knocked faster and she lowered her head down on his chest because felt dizziness. Chrono continued to smell her neck. His eyes became a bit red and he tried to control him strongly. It was so pleasant. He didn't feel nothing like this before. He wanted to feel this aroma forever. So exciting, so attracting…He didn't even want to think about something except this moment but he didn't want to rush at her yet.

Chrono stopped his actions and lowered head, looking into her eyes. God damn she was so beautiful. A soft pink color on her cheeks, a big deep blue eyes…Gold locks, gentle innocent lips. _Mine Rosette, only mine_. They both didn't notice how their faces moved closer. Rosette heard how knocks from her heart sounded in her ears. She looked into his eyes and was bewitched by gold color of them. Suddenly she understood that always was in love with him. She didn't want to accept it but couldn't hide the truth. She loved him with all her heart and wanted to be always with him. They cared about each other all time and understood without words. No one could break their trust to each other. Her life reduced each time when she used clock but it was her choice and she didn't regret about it. She learned to use this time right.

Finally the moment which they waited came. They kissed.

It was a sweet and pure kiss: so gentle and careless. Chrono wanted to show her how much he cares about her, how much he love her. He didn't need words to describe this. His hands started to caress her back. Rosette could feel it under her clothes. Chrono didn't want to act bolderly because his rational part told him that Rosette wasn't ready. His left hand changed position and grabbed her chest, squeezing it a little. Rosette felt a weak prick in her chest and opened her eyes. Chrono did the same and kiss was broken. She breathed fast like he. Excited blood ran for veins. Chrono thought what hurried: she will understand that he did and will slap him. But she embarrassed unexpectedly and looked away from him. Maybe she was afraid? Chrono noticed some tears in her eyes. Is she crying? Could he make her in pain, what he did wrong? How he could be so self-satisfied?

- Rosette…- he said sadly.

She didn't reply biting her lip and trying not look into his eyes. It made demon feel guiltier.

- I'm sorry, i…shouldn't do this…sorry, Rosette…- he became silent when felt a gentle touch on his lips. Rosette looked at him and smiled. Her tears still were visible in moonlight.

- You shouldn't sorry. I just understood that lay to myself all time - her voice was so calm and soft. - I'm happy Chrono, very happy what met you. I can't find words what describe my happiness. I hid my feelings until this moment but I don't want to do it anymore. I want to be honest with you. I learned a lot of things because of your clock. I'm grateful to you.

Chrono was very touched by her sincere words and embraced her strongly. _Never…I won't let you go. I won't let you die; I'll protect you. Rosette…Don't leave me, I want to be with you forever…_

Rosette sighed blessedly. She never was so close to Chrono. This day was really special and even if she didn't know why he changed, she was thankful to God for this secretly.

- I want to stay with you…- said Chrono into her ear calmly. - I can't hold myself in bridle any longer…It's too painfully - he kissed her again, passionately than before.

"_What the "love" means? Why men and women are so involved to each other? I don't understand it, don't know…But…I want to know. Show me, please…"_

There wasn't anybody except them two. They could hear only their hearts knocks. Their feelings mixed in one raging stream. Chrono kissed Rosette deeper, penetrating into her mouth with his tongue and caressed her tongue with new rhythm and passion. She hardly could breathe. And not only because of the kiss: his careless, tenderness and fire of passion made her understand that she was needed, she was beloved. And she will give everything to him.

She embraced him for the neck, feeling how warm run over all her body. She wanted to share her feelings with him and no one else. Chrono moved one hand in her gold locks and used another to squeeze Rosette's chest a bit more. A short moan of passion ran from her lips: it made him feel warm inside. He broke their kiss and lowered head to her neck, kissing it gently. He can't control himself anymore…He felt her sweet aroma; a strong passion fell on him with a new forces each time when he heard her moans.

Chrono began to unzip her clothes slowly, continuing to caress her and moving to the bed. The sound of something heavy was heard around. It was a demon raincoat. Rosette was so drugged by these strong feelings what removed it down from Sinner body, touching brawny stomach with her hand. She moved the other one in his soft purple hair.

The both of them were on the bed after some seconds.

Rosette looked at the lovely Sinner with love and happiness. Her lips were inflated a bit, hair was laid down on the pillow and cheeks were red: she was so beautiful and young. Chrono couldn't not look on her. And she was only his. In his hands blossomed the most innocent and wonderful flower in the world. He continued his actions after this. He wanted what this special night stayed in their memory forever. Chrono bared her shoulders, intending to take her clothes off. He could feel softness of her skin under his fingers. He moved his hand on her back and hips: it was so pleasantly and desired. He lowered his head a bit down to her chest, leaving damp traces on her body. Electrical wave ran over Rosette body and she curved in her back. Apparently he couldn't wait anymore. But she also was suffering from languor and new sensations: It was so strongly and uncontrolled. She moved a little and kissed him into top. _My demon, my knight._

Voluptuous caresses continued even when they both were absolutely bared. Chrono didn't hurry he knew about pain and tried to smooth it. He carefully began to divide the harmonious legs of his contractor and kissed her deeply at the same moment. His touches were like a fire: so attracting, so courageous…She couldn't take it anymore…Her body burned inside, her heart knocked in chest like crazy, blood ran over veins with high speed, consciousness drew dim…This continued until both of his hands stopped on her hips and she felt a heavy weight of his body.

And the arrow of pain pierced Rosette body. She screamed and strained all her body. But this didn't scare her: the pain was bright but instant. The passion subordinated Chrono mind and he moved further, feeling growing pressure and excitation inside. He kissed Rosette again, breathing on her face warmly and falteringly. Rosette felt pain again and pressed her head into pillow.

- Relax…- demon whispered into her ear and moved again, not wishing to stop. Her body strained once again after the second push, but kisses which he gave to her, falling as drops on her body, returned passion which eclipsed pain. She felt how demon flesh got deeper into her. Pressure accrued and finally she let Chrono to conduct her, being lost in own passion. These sensations were intolerably pleasant and are new for them. Movements of their bodies were transferred to each other what excited them again and again. Chrono involved Rosette closer and accelerated rhythm, getting into her deeper each time and enjoying each second of this wonderful pleasant. She was broken off from such strong and bright sensations, choking and curving under him.

Breaths and moans were mixed in air, fingers were weaved…the bodies were burned, mouths dried up…Furious and ruthless flame burnt both of them from inside, sweet bitterness streamed on veins…Is it enough?

- Rosette…- the voice which was everything for her, the voice which calmed her, the voice which begged her…And wasn't need to say "I love you" because they already knew about it.

"_I want to hear them again, thicket…again…" _

Consciousness receded far away: it disappeared in this stream of emotions. Their souls were uniform now. The reality didn't exist for them…Mad pressure came to the end. It was similar on a vicious circle where pleasure passed to new pleasure and etc: like splitting thread which was tensed for limit and could break in any time. This time came to the end…The thread was break and pierced to consciousness to both of them. It couldn't be transferred by words: it's like a big avalanche which covered them at once, incapable to constrain itself. Seemed what you could die from such strong emotions.

Rosette was curved strongly with all her body and raised from the bed. She lowered down again and moaned blissfully the name of her lover after this. The deep Chrono groan joined to her with a growl. He also moaned her name…

He lowered down on the bed, turning on back and breathing deeply. Heart still knocked too fast inside, breath was rough but he was happy…He hardly could compare it with something else in this world. He embraced Rosette and covered both with a blanket. She nestled to him, breathing roughly too. She tested these valuable feelings for the first time with someone whom she loved and it's like all changed around. Rosette looked at demon: he was very attractive. His long ears, his wonderful face, his dark purple hair, his deep gold eyes…She loved all about him. He looked at her with love and adoration and she sank into his eyes: they were so mysterious and attractive. She could look into them forever.

She felt weariness and wanted to sleep, remaining in his embraces. Rosette snuffled silently from some minute, nestling strongly with demon. She had peaceful and happy smile. Chrono looked at her all time. He just couldn't believe in all this.

- Mine Rosette…I love you so much, I always will love you and protect…Sweetheart…- he whispered words of adoration to her. He removed locks from her face and kissed her warmly in the temple. He felt weariness too and embraced his lover strongly, falling asleep too.


End file.
